Sheikh Ahmed
Sheikh Ahmed (born 26 October 1973) is a British website / app designer of Bangladeshi descent who previously was a DJ and a music blogger. Links To Peel As a Peel listener and an electronic music fan, Sheikh corresponded with JP through telephone calls and emails, even to the extent of meeting Peel at the Sonar Festival in Barcelona. On his blog, Sheikh mentions having gone record shopping with Peel at a store called CD Drome near the main Sonar festival venue http://www.failme.net/2005/11/. Sheikh also won tickets on Peel's show to see various acts perform live sets for the Peel Show at Maida Vale http://web.archive.org/web/20040817140723/http://www.absorb.org/peel/. After Peel's death, Sheikh paid tribute on the Keeping It Peel website by mentioning how Peel was a unique one off: :"I've thought long and hard about this since John died. And I've decided you can't. It's impossible. He was a unique one-off. There's no replicating." http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/johnpeel/johnpeelday/2005/keepitpeeldoc/ Sheikh on his blog in 2006 also mentioned what Peel meant to him: http://www.failme.net/2006/10/ :"Not that I'm any authority on John Peel at all. Who is? But, for some reason, I'd been asked (on more than one occasion) by print and online publications to come up with a small piece about John and the impact his death has had. :I never delivered. I always thought that anything I'd have to say about John, I'd say it here. And besides, what could I write? The impact his death had on what exactly. The music industry? Radio? No. The only thing I can write about is the impact it had on me. :Since my first contact with him via the radio as a teenager living somewhere in the Midlands. To calling him up and then via e-mail. To then strategically living near Maida Vale just so I could go to the Peel sessions. To then meeting up at the Sonar Festival in Barcelona. To then having him play a DJ set at a festival we organised. To attending his funeral. It had been an absolute privelege to have known him. :I got nothing but smiles, warmth and enthusiasm. That's what I'll miss the most. Of course there are lots of other things to discuss about how his passing has left this massive void. The current state of UK commercial radio. Rock's decline into corporate functionalism. British TV networks capable of producing umpteen celebrity reality show variants, yet have difficulty coming up with one decent music programme. :But simply put, my reasons for missing him is just one of friendship. :John's longtime producer John Walters (who died before Peel in 2001) once remarked "If he ever hits puberty, we'll be in trouble." Thankfully, he never did." Sheikh also took pictures of Peel along with Sheila at the Sonar Festival on his photo blog. https://www.flickr.com/photos/failme/sets/72157594435910596/ Mentioned In Shows ;2002 *11 April 2002: Sheikh was amongst the winners in the competition on the programme to win tickets to attend the Maida Vale set by Cornershop on 17 April 2002. *25 June 2002: Sheikh emails in with the correct name of the CD Drome record shop in Barcelona. (JP: "Sheikh goes on to say: 'It is indeed an excellent record shop and I was compelled myself to purchase numerous pieces of music with my pocketful of Euros'.") *10 July 2002: There is a competition in the programme to win tickets for next Wednesday's (17 July 2002) live sessions at Maida Vale by cLOUDDEAD and Boom Bip & Dose One. Peel is pleased to learn that one of the winners is Sheikh Ahmed, a listener who has been corresponding with Peel on a regular basis in recent months. ;2003 *12 February 2003: Sheikh emails in with the correct pronunciation of the artist named Akufen. *15 October 2003: Sheikh emails in say that he will be DJing under the name Absorb HDJ this coming Saturday (18th October) at Electrowerkz in Islington, London. ;2004 *06 April 2004: Sheikh Ahmed was one of the winners in the competition on the programme to win tickets to attend the Maida Vale set by The Bays the following evening. *15 April 2004: Sheikh emails the programme, revealing that he has just returned from a trip to Berlin. *14 September 2004: Sheikh was amongst the winners in the competition on the programme to win tickets to attend the Maida Vale sets by Little Killers and the Hunches on 22 September 2004. *15 September 2004: Sheikh emails the programme to plug his DJ appearance as Absorb HDY that coming Friday at Electrowerkz in London. He is also due to be in the studio that evening to watch the live sets by Jeff Mills and Laurent Garnier. External Links *Vimeo *Flickr *Fail Me *Archived site from 2004 Category:People